Decisiones y consecuencias
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Después de la guerra toda su vida es un creciente desastre debido a los grandes errores que cometió, es por eso que toma una drástica decisión que traerá consecuencias y, quizás, algo más. (Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres).
1. Forget

Holas: Woow cuando leí todas aquellas palabras dije: "No se por donde comenzar" y pues la claridad llegó después ;). Lo terminé todo el mismo día en que me anote en el reto. Cada día subiré un capítulo, espero que les guste. Bye.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los<em>_personajes__ de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Olvido**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 1. Forget**

Era difícil.

Era tremendamente difícil hacerlo. Olvidar. Olvidar era una de las cosas que nadie podía hacer a menos que… a menos que muriera…

Realmente deseaba tanto tener esa capacidad, era como el perdón. En ambos casos, no podía. No podía pedir perdón cuando la gente no lograba olvidar.

_Olvidar__._

_Necesitaba desesperadamente aquello. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones mal sanas que estaban en su mente, aquellas que le atormentaban y le hablaban destruyendo su alma y su ser._

Se movió sigilosamente, era de noche, fría y angustiante, pero estaba decidido. Jamás en su vida había estado tan de acuerdo en hacer algo. Por lo menos, ahora, no se arrepentiría. No podía hacerlo.

Suspiró. Y aquel suspiro se llevó el miedo, la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y el olvido.

Se movió más.

Y la oscuridad venció.


	2. Agonía

Gracias por leer.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los <em>_personajes__ de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Calamar gigante**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 2. Agonía**

Dolor.

Aquella palabra no era nada en comparación a lo que esperaba sentir en aquellas profundidades.

Ser golpeado y succionado por aquel animal era la muerte más lenta que hubiese esperado, quizás era lo que se merecía por todo el sufrimiento que había dado.

Esperaba, realmente lo hacía, que el agua llegase pronto a sus pulmones para hacer todo más rápido. El calamar gigante siguió zigzagueando por el agua y por su cuerpo. Hundiéndolo.

El ahogamiento era el suicidio doloroso que se merecía. Era lo que se merecía por matar, por destruir y provocar dolor en seres tan inocentes. El calamar gigante eran todas aquellas personas cobrando venganza.

Quizás de entre todas las muertes las que más le dolía; era la Dumbledore. Porque, sí, el Draco Malfoy finalmente lo había matado con aquella asquerosa maldición.

La conciencia, la lucidez y los minutos posteriores fueron una agonía. Bien decían que el agua se demoraba unos cuantos segundos, o un minuto, en llegar a los pulmones. El oxigeno y las respiraciones fueron terminando, fueron acabando con su vida.

El calamar hizo lo que muchos querían hacer.


	3. Noticias agrias

Gracias por leer.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los <em>_personajes__ de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Café**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 3. Noticias agrias**

Era lo más cálido que había consumido aquel día frío y nevoso, un signo claro de que estaban en plena navidad. Los exámenes estaban en receso debido a lo anterior. Es por eso que algunos se habían ido a sus hogares, por lo menos los que tenían uno.

La guerra había pasado hacia unos siete meses. Hogwarts se puso las pilas y logró reconstruir todo en tiempo record, McGonagall deseaba que todos los alumnos retomasen sus años escolares y tuviesen un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Era doloroso pensar en todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

— ¡Harry!

El café pudo haber caído sobre su regazo por ese grito, pero logró sobreponerse — ¡Ron, diablos! ¿Qué pasa?

Era alarmante ver aquellas facciones consternadas por el terror, o el asombró. Vio como la garganta de su amigo se movía —Lo hizo —susurró.

Harry frunció el ceño. El entendimiento llegó al tiempo que tiraba su taza de café.

_Lo hizo._

— ¿Cómo…?

Ron movió la cabeza y estaba a punto de hablar cuando McGonagall irrumpió en la sala común.

—Señor Potter necesito que me acompañe.

El moreno pensó que su vida era demasiado difícil en ese momento. Jamás pensó que terminada la guerra tendría que vigilar muy de cerca a Malfoy. Jamás pensó que él haría lo que le había dicho hace dos noches cuando compartían un café.

—_Has pensado en el suicidio, porque yo sí._

—_No hables idioteces._

La conversación había terminado ahí para Harry, pero no así para Draco.

Por el semblante de la directora supo que Malfoy había muerto. El café, de repente, se volvió agrio y frío en su estomago. Deseo vomitar.

Deseo…


	4. Nauseabundo color

Gracias por leer.

¡Disfruten!

Respuesta a un comentario:

**kasandra potter:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y, pues, a mi me encanta el drama, pero odio leerlo xD

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los <em>_personajes__ de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Escarlata**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 4. Nauseabundo color**

Había sido tremendamente doloroso todo aquello.

Observó como el cuerpo era depositado con sumo cuidado en la camilla de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey fruncía el ceño mientras alzaba la varita y murmuraba algunas cosas.

—Está vivo, pero débil. Se está desangrando poco a poco —susurró a los presentes sin mirarlos—. Si alejó mi varita de él se morirá.

Harry se removió incomodo odiaba ver toda aquella sangre en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Roja, coagulosa, y muy oscura. Escarlata. Como Gryffindor, pero al mismo tiempo no. Supo que se perdía de algo cuando la enfermera comenzó a mover más bruscamente sus brazos.

Pensó que Malfoy había muerto cuando vio la cara McGonagall, pero al parecer era mucho más fuerte de lo que él y todos pensaban.

Hizo una mueca. Lo odiaba muchísimo, pero al final… sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente debido a las verdades que había descubierto poco antes de los juicios.

La mujer dejó caer sus brazos e hizo una mueca —He logrado frenar la sangre, pero necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas que me ayudaran.

Y sin decir más se fue tras una puerta contraria.

McGonagall murmuró algo sobre el profesor de pociones y también se fue.

Entonces, Harry se movió lentamente hacia él.

Estaba demasiado herido, cortes por todo el cuerpo, y una de las muchas heridas que pudo ver comenzaba a supurar sangre nuevamente. Tragó.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Necesitaba estar lejos de aquel color que ahora le parecía nauseabundo.

Necesitaba estar lejos, pero sabía que podría. No cuando Malfoy estaba tan herido.


	5. Procedimiento al pie de la letra

Gracias por leer.

¡Disfruten!

Respuesta a un comentario:

**kasandra potter:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y créeme también amo el Drarry y el Harco xD exacto Harry aunque no lo sabe ya va sintiendo cosillas. Saludos.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los <em>_personajes__ de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Varita mágica**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 5. Procedimiento al pie de la letra**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquel incidente. Esa misma noche era la cena de navidad. Harry no pudo obviar el hecho de que nadie había lamentado aquel incidente, es mas nadie había preguntado por Malfoy ni siquiera sus "amigos". Era triste, demasiado triste vivir aquel momento, en especial en esas fechas.

Siguió moviendo su varita mágica. Las heridas de Malfoy se estaban cerrando poco a poco; procedimiento lento, pero efectivo. Madame Pomfrey no podía estar todo el día con él por eso, y como Harry era su "cuidador", debía hacerlo. No era difícil, solo exigía algo de concentración para hacer todo al pie de la letra.

El rubio estaba grave, pero estable. _En coma_, había dicho Madame Pomfrey, _y posiblemente tuviera secuelas_. Aquello fue un duro golpe, no se podía imaginar a Malfoy con alguna secuela o, simplemente, no despertar jamás. Era lastimoso verlo de aquella manera, no le molestaba, pero sentía cierta lastima por él. Lo había odiado, cierto, pero luego comprendió. Es por eso que cuando algunos Slytherins volvieron se les asignaron "cuidadores" para que no cometieran ningún delito, o locura. Harry no había sido uno muy bueno…

—Hum…

Harry alcanzó a escuchar aquel quejido, pero siguió moviendo la varita a pesar de saber que Malfoy se estaba moviendo. Eso debía ser algo bueno, eso quería creer.

Además, quizás, no todo estaba perdido. Ahora debía averiguar porque Malfoy había intentado suicidarse, aunque tenía una vaga idea.


	6. Calidez

Gracias por leer.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Bufanda**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 6. Calidez**

Dolor y nauseas, y muchísimo más de lo primero, fue lo que sintió.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente por el lugar acostumbrándose a la poca luz.

¡Demonios! ¿Había algo bien que pudiese hacer? Se suponía que debía estar bajo mil metros, en el infierno para ser más exactos. Lamentablemente aún el oxigeno corría por su interior.

Se percató de que alguien estaba a los pies de la camilla con una varita en las manos.

Intentó pronunciar alguna palabra, pero estas dolían al querer salir de sus labios. Sentía la pequeña quemazón sobre su piel y pronto esta se detuvo. La persona se movió hasta estar a su lado.

Era Potter.

—Malfoy. Debes descansar y debo ir a… —hizo ademan de moverse, pero Draco movió uno de sus manos hacia él.

No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. La garganta le dolía, sí, pero era otra cosa. Era _algo_ más. Sus ojos se movieron desesperados por la habitación llegando hasta Harry y se abrazo así mismo, tembló.

El moreno vio la angustia y pronto comprendió.

—Iré por ayuda —murmuró.

Malfoy abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente al sentir la cálida bufanda de Potter sobre su cuello. No se esperaba eso.

—Lo siento, yo… pensé que tendrías frío y el cuello es el único lugar que ha sanado completamente así que… —movió los brazos y luego se sonrojó.

Se fue rápidamente a buscar a alguien.

Draco se quedó solo. Aún podía sentir la gélida agua sobre su piel y eso le desesperaba. Eso y los demonios hablando en su cabeza.

Pero la calidez de la bufanda era algo que le sobrepasaba y le hacía sentir bien, aunque fuese roja y dorada. Se estremeció, y no por el dolor, sino por el sentimiento que le producía aquello.


	7. Un particular presente

Solo decir que fue uno de los capítulos que mas me costo editar. Odie que solo fuesen 300 palabras :c

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Ranas de Chocolate**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Capítulo 7. Un particular presente**

Todo estaba a obscuras y silencioso, ya era media noche. No había tenido la oportunidad de escaparse antes, Ron y Hermione habían estado siempre a su lado.

La puerta del lugar se cerró con un suave clic. Sabía que Madame Pomfrey había hecho su ronda y ahora estaba en la gran fiesta de Navidad junto a los demás.

Caminó hasta llegar a la cama de Malfoy. La enfermera había dicho que era un milagro que estuviese vivo, pero existían secuelas; algunas visibles y otras que se demostrarían con el tiempo. Malfoy no podía hablar, mover sus ojos y el cuerpo, al parecer, sí. Hablar no. Eso había deprimido a Harry, se sentía culpable y jodidamente mal. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que las heridas estaban cicatrizando con magia y al final deberían queda finas líneas.

Se sentó junto a él y colocó sobre su regazo el inadecuado regalo de Navidad. Realmente no había pensado mucho cuando envolvió aquel _presente_.

Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en volver mañana, pero los ojos de Draco se abrieron y le miraron.

—Uhm. Hola.

Él solo le miraba. Muchas emociones desfilaban por aquellas pupilas grises, ninguna de ellas podían ser dichas.

Sin embargo, Harry pudo leer una. Ese "¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

—Yo… —suspiró—. Sé que no… no es lo adecuado, pero te traje esto —levantó la pequeña cajita.

Draco cerró los ojos. Harry recordó que cuando le asignaron a Malfoy para "vigilarlo", él otro no hizo ningún comentario, aquellos mordaces insultos habían quedado atrás junto a sus ganas de vivir. Era triste.

—Es inadecuado, pero… pero… cuando puedas lo disfrutaras —suspiró—. Son Ranas de Chocolate.

Draco miró el techo y se mordió el labio.

Era jodidamente humillante no poder mandarlo a la mierda. Quería llorar.


	8. La mañana siguiente

Disculpen la demora.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Prejuicios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. La mañana siguiente<strong>

Draco siempre supo que el suicidio era de cobardes o de valientes, dependiendo de cómo se mire. Supo que había fallado cuando el peso de la vida y los recuerdos cayeron sobre sus hombros. Era frustrante haber fallado, pero ahora de daba cuenta de que el dolor post intento era terrible, doloroso y angustioso.

Estaba harto, realmente cansado, de todo lo que era su vida. Entonces, la claridad llegó en un sueño: Dumbledore. Él le sonreía y le hablaba cosas que no lo lograba entender, soñar con aquellas personas que había matado era muy difícil de asimilar.

Ese era un punto. Por otro lado, estaban los jodidos ataques que había recibido la primera semana, ataques que cesaron luego de que le asignaran a Potter como "cuidador". Ilógico. Siendo que él debería odiarle y no haber aceptado, es mas Draco sabía que debía estar en prisión y no en Hogwarts terminando ese año. Todos sabían que él era un asesino. Todos tenían prejuicios bien justificados contra él.

Era un, ex, mortífago hecho y derecho, era un asesino y… un cobarde.

La mirada de Madame Pomfrey se fruncía cada vez más. Draco no quería escucharla, pero ella insistía en hablarle. Pudo escuchar la puerta de la enfermería y, por supuesto, era Potter. Quien, sin lugar a dudas, escuchó a la enfermera.

Draco, más bien, quería hundirse en la poca vida que le quedaba, prefería que sus demonios le hablaran y le dominaran.

Alguien se apretó su hombro.

—Se que odiabas esta vida —murmuró Harry, sus ojos se veían vidriosos y contenidos—. Nunca te odie, sabes, solo eras un niñito mimado que intentaba llamar la atención. No te odio, por eso estoy aquí. Dumbledore quiso que supiera. Fue su herencia. La verdad sobre su muerte.


	9. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

Disculpen la demora.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Pensadero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras<strong>

Habían pasado dos días desde navidad y Draco había sufrido convulsiones muy violentas. Madame Pomfrey le había explicado que era algo normal y que, posiblemente, si seguía teniendo podrían provocarle daño neurológico. Draco no hablaba, se movía poco y siempre estaba durmiendo.

Harry acomodó el cabello de Draco. Ese día había decidido visitarle más temprano. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Recordaba la manera en que Dumbledore le había mostrado la verdad. Él no merecía morir. Menos a manos de un estúpido estudiante que se creía mortífago. Ahogó un gritó de rabia cuando Malfoy levantó su varita y, después de unos minutos entre charlas, susurró aquellas dos palabras. Una pequeña guerra comenzó allí, cuando salió del interior de su capa. Intentó desarmarlo, pero Snape apareció y luego todo se volvió un caos.

Finalmente, meses después, cuando la guerra acabo los juicios se llevaron a cabo. Harry estaba más que satisfecho de que los Malfoys fuesen encarcelados, ciertamente lo único que deseaba era presenciar aquel momento, pero esa tarde recibió una carta que no esperaba.

En ella se le pedía que fuera al despacho de Dumbledore. Por supuesto, fue y se encontró con que sobre la mesa había un pensadero. Temeroso de cometer algún error se acercó. Al lado de este habían dos botellitas rotuladas con números.

No lo dudo y vio ambos.

Horas más tarde estaba confundido, pero a la vez resuelto. Fue una sensación extraña como si ya lo supiese, pero había tenido que verlo para creerlo.

Días después, y en pleno juicio, testificó a favor de Malfoy, para asombro de todos, con pruebas táctiles en su mano.

…

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió aquellas manos y deseó poder hablar, por primera vez deseó algo más que morir.


	10. Visitando

Disculpen la demora.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Cementerio**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. Visitando<strong>

Se sentía un hipócrita. Un verdadero idiota por estar haciendo aquello, pero en el fondo sabía que debía hacerlo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Draco asintió. Habían pasado algunos meses desde su intento de suicidio. Estuvo un mes aproximadamente en la enfermería y aún debe visitarla por los episodios epilépticos y por algunas otras secuelas.

Ahora, dos semanas antes de salir del colegio, estaba ahí frente a la tumba de Narcissa Malfoy. En un cementerio común y corriente en el mundo mágico. Él sabía que ella había muerto llevándose una mala imagen de su hijo, su madre siempre supo que toda esa misión de Dumbledore era una trampa. Después supo que ella de todas maneras hubiese muerto.

Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar.

No quería mostrar más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado.

— ¿Quieres irte?

_Harry._

Él. Siempre a su lado, siempre ahí, siempre condescendiente y amistoso.

Los días siguientes a la navidad, después de su fallido intento, siguieron hablando, Harry lo visitaba más veces de las que debía realizar el hechizo. Draco siempre lo miraba, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, y a veces deseaba mandarlo a la mierda, pero otras… otras solo quería agradecerle, sincerarse y hablarle de sus miedos. No podía. A solas lo había intentado, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Entonces, ahora, solo asentía o negaba, pero con él era todo más fácil como si le pudiera leer o algo parecido.

—Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos, ya que McGonagall nos quiere temprano.

Pero Draco no se movió, se apoyó en Harry y unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

El dolor y la pena se estaban yendo.

Quizás solo debía dejar que le ayudaran un poquito.


	11. Realidad

Disculpen la demora.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Vacaciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. Realidad<strong>

Harry suspiró cuando un pergamino cayó haciendo un poco de ruido en la biblioteca.

_Vuelta a la realidad_, se dijo así mismo. Una semana para salir del colegio y ya deseaba vacaciones por el estrés. Draco, a su lado, continuaba leyendo sin prestarle mayor atención. Sinceramente, Harry no se podía concentrar en aquellas lecciones, los últimos meses habían sido muy esclarecedoras con respecto a sus sentimientos. Realmente supo porque había aceptado "cuidarlo", y de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y recogió el pergamino. Justo en ese momento se encontró con la mirada de Draco.

—No entiendo esto… —murmuró acongojado.

Draco tenía esa mirada de:_ "Me importa una mierda, yo solo puedo con lo mío"_, pero al final rodó lo ojos. Aquellos gestos eran tan naturales en él. McGonagall le había sugerido tomar unas sesiones con algún psicomago y con algún otro profesional del lenguaje, Draco había fruncido los labios indignadamente y si pudiese haber hablado… ni se lo imaginaba.

—Creo que le pediré ayuda a Hermione.

Que Ron y Hermione aceptasen su amistad con Draco estaba muy lejos de suceder, más bien los aceptaban, a regañadientes, distantes y porque sabían lo que Malfoy estaba pasando. Ellos nunca entendieron porque lo había ayudado y menos porque había aceptado "vigilarlo".

Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo, pero Harry no pudo concentrarse. Una semana más y… todo. Todo. Todo acabaría. Y no solo se refería a las clases, sino también a Draco. A Draco quien aún sufría ataques convulsivos, dolores en el cuerpo y pesadillas horribles; nunca las había presenciado, pero madame Pomfrey le había contado una vez como lo había encontrado.

Esa era la realidad. Jodida y cruel.


	12. Finalizando

Hola.

No. No. No. No quiero que termine u.u me ha costado un montón sintetizar 300 palabras. Este, para mi, no es el fin, pero bueno...

Me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo y estar en este gran desafió ;)

Creo, no estoy segura, que haré una especia de epílogo a parte y podría estar en otro one-shot o bien en esta misma historia, pero al finalizar todo el reto.

Espero que les guste...

Bye.

**Kasandra Potter:** Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Y pues haber que me dices de este capítulo :)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Pociones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Finalizando<strong>

_La palidez no combinaba con su cabello negro_, pensó Draco._Sin embargo, sus ojos se ven más verdes._ Y luego frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento.

Harry caminaba absorto, a paso lento y sin darse cuenta con quien tropezaba. Entonces, Draco tuvo que interceptarlo para que no lo ignorase.

—Acabo… de sacar un Extraordinario en pociones —murmuró tan bajo que solo Draco alcanzo a oír.

Si Draco pudiese hablar le habría felicitado y abrazado, pero solo le palmeó el hombro.

Harry levantó la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ambos se vieron interceptados por Ron, Hermione y una acaramelada Ginny.

El rubio se vio dolorosamente desplazado y solo le asintió a Harry. Se giró y caminó hacia la enfermería. Hoy era su última revisión con Madame Pomfrey, luego tendría que ir a San Mungo, pero la mujer le había dado acceso total a su red flu por si necesitaba algo.

Entró silenciosamente y ella ya estaba preparando todo.

—¿Cómo estás?

Él no respondió y se tendió en la camilla.

—Solo tardaré unos minutos.

Ella movió la varita y en cuestión de minutos se sintió relajado.

…

—Listo.

Draco se levantó y en un acto de pura vulnerabilidad la abrazo. De cierta forma le estaba agradecido, de no ser por ella habría quedado peor. Merlín. Odiaba admitir que deseaba vivir más ahora que nunca.

Hacia unos cuantos meses había tomado la decisión de morir y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de ello. Lo aceptaba.

—Estarás bien —murmuró ella correspondiéndole.

Draco salió de la enfermería mas aliviado.

Harry, como siempre, estaba afuera esperándole. Nunca había pensado necesitarlo.

—He pensado en… —le dijo acercándose— que podríamos vivir juntos después de Hogwarts.

Y él hablaba en serio. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos.


End file.
